Different Realities
by RenataCristinaCullen
Summary: Será que o cara mais galinha do colégio e a garota menos pegadora conseguirão assumir seus sentimentos e serem felizes juntos? Alice e Rosalie são irmãs da Bella. Jasper e Emmett são irmãos do Edward. Mundos diferentes, um único sentimento.
1. Bem vinda a Forks maninha!

_Será que o cara mais galinha do colégio e a garota menos pegadora conseguirão assumir seus sentimentos e serem felizes juntos? Alice e Rosalie são irmãs da Bella. Jasper e Emmett são irmãos do Edward. Mundos diferentes, um único sem vampiros!_

_Isabella Swan, muda para Forks para morar com suas irmãs Alice e Rosalie depois da morte de seus avós, já que seus pais moram em um outro estado, o lugar mais perto que Bella tinha era Froks, e as irmãs! Ao chegar vai cursar seu ultimo ano escolar no colégio de lá, Forks High School, antes de entrar no colégio, ela jura pra suas irmãs que não vai se apaixonar por ninguém de lá, como foi apaixonada pelo canalha do James! Mero engano! Ela ao longo das semana se vê apaixonada por Edward Cullen, e não tem como fugir dessa paixão já que estuda uma matéria com ele, e ainda por cima senta ao lado dele na carteira, por ordem de quem? Dá miserável da Tânia, a professora amiga da Rosalie, que prometeu a amiga mostrar a Isabella que se apaixonar tem raros momentos, mais quando você convive muito com uma pessoa, acaba vendo nela aqui que falta pra você ser completada! Edward Cullen, o maior galinha do colégio, também aprende uma valiosa lição! Quem o faz aprender essa lição? Emmett e Jasper seus irmãos sacanas e "puros"! No mínimo já pegaram umas 5 ou 6 garotas, mais nada de exagerado, só pegam alguém em alguma festa, e bem longe de Forks! Será que o cara mais galinha do colégio e a garota menos pegadora conseguirão assumir seus sentimentos e serem felizes juntos?_

* * *

><p><strong>Cap<strong>**í****tulo 1**

Bem Vinda a Forks Maninha!

Prazer me chamo Isabella Swan, tenho 17 anos e morava com os meus avós. Tenho duas irmãs, Rosalie,a mais velha e Alice a caçula! Meu visual até que não é muito chamativo, nem muito "to brega", sou morena, cabelos num castanho intenso, olhos na mesma proporção de castanhos só que estilo achocolatados, sou nem magra nem gorda, digamos estou na medida certa, sou media de altura. Já Rosalie,loira, corpão, bom ela é a irmã que você pode chamar de vulgar, desde as roupas até o carro, bom as roupas dela parecem que dizem: "Prazer sou Rosalie Swan, não mexa comigo se não quiser somente sexo" .Mais ela é completamente o contra do que a roupa diz, alias ela usa aquilo somente fora de casa, acho que pra bancar a popozuda poderosa na frente dos caras, já que dentro de cara ela parece uma garota indefesa e que odeia vulgaridade!. O carro dela é estilo aquele vermelho biscate, que esta escrito em letras garrafais e cor rosa bebê: Vem que eu faço gostoso Ass: R.S.! Meio sacanagem não é? Alice já é completamente diferente de nós duas, ela é morena, cabelo pretos de uma tonalidade bem escura! Todo repicado, o que ela diz estar na moda, fica bem nela, mais vai tentar em outra pessoa que não é delicada que nem ela... Fica um horror! Ela tentou isso na nossa vizinha quando morávamos com nossos pais em Nova York a 4 anos atrás! Voltando! Meio magrelinha coitada, mais sempre elegante e na moda, e olha que ela só tem 16 anos! Tudo que ela quer ela tem! Menos garotos! Ela é tímida nesse quesito!

Bom agora estou cá eu no aeroporto de Londres, esperando o horário do vôo sair! Se fosse ate 3 dias atrás eu não me importaria de falar, estou em casa falando bobagens com meu avô enquanto minha avó ri da gente assistindo um programa de culinária na televisão! Hoje, 3 dias depois eu me importo e muito, porque se não fosse por aquele canalha, idiota e assassino do James eu estaria com meus avós queridos agora. Mas não, vovó tinha que aceitar o pedido dele pra jantar ? Vovô poderia ter dito que ficaríamos em casa,mais não ele não proferiu nenhuma palavra apenas abraçou vovó. E eu? Eu poderia ter batido o pé e dito que não queria que fossemos aquele dia. Eu teria conseguido como sempre consegui, se não fosse pela persuasão do canalha do James! Eu estava totalmente deslumbrada com o cavalheirismo dele comigo e com meus avós que nem percebi que ele armará tudo pra acabar comigo e com meus avós e ficar com tudo o que a gente tinha aqui em Londres!

Quando entramos no carro, tive um pressentimento que eu costumo ter quando alguma coisa ruim esta pra acontecer! Mais nem com isso eu parei! Burra! Ao virar a esquina de 6 quarteirões da minha casa, um carro veio na nossa direção propositavelmente! James deu uma virada brusca, abriu a porta do lado dele e pulou do carro, o carro girou e caiu girando em um penhasco que tinha ali! Afinal era o penhasco de La Push! O qual eu já havia pulado umas três vezes por diversão com Nessie e Jake!, só que no fim do penhasco tem água. Ele armou tudo nos mínimos detalhes, todas as janelas do carro estava emperradas, o carro já estava totalmente em baixo d'água , o ar já estava faltando, o sinto segurava todos presos ao banco. Desesperada consegui me soltar, mais quando fui soltar meus avós, já tinha água ate o pescoço e eu não sentia mais a presença do ar la dentro, consegui solta-los, mais eles já não tinham mais vida, não respiravam mais, tirei eles do carro e os corpos submergiram e eu não consegui me manter mais e acabei desmaiando antes de chegar ao topo!

Acordei no outro dia no hospital! E hoje estou eu aqui esperando pra ir embora daqui! Minhas irmãs serão as únicas que poderão me apoiar agora! Despachei ontem as coisas da minha antiga casa pra Forks! Mais claro antes de sair daqui fui até o advogado e pedir pra processarem James por tentativa de homicídio, o processo já esta aberto!

-_Chamada para o v__ô__o 4421, destino a Seattle, por favor dirigam-se para o port__ã__o 12! Chamada para o v__ô__o 4421, destino a Seattle, por favor dirigam-se para o port__ã__o 12! __–_A moça que avisa os vôos falou, ok! Tchau Londres que eu tanto amo, tchau vovô tchau vovó amo vocês! Tchau vida antiga, e ao entrar no avião : bem vinda vida nova!

Segui destino a Seattle! De lá até Forks foram 2 horas de viajem! Em um ônibus! Porque? Bem simples, as malucas das minha irmãs provavelmente estão em um shopping! Ou arranjando uma festa surpresa pra mim! Odeio festas surpresas e elas sabem, mais alguém consegue tirar idéias absurdas da cabeçinha da Alice? Ou da Rosalie? Quem conseguir por favor, me avisem urgente! Porque isso será histórico! E eu tenho que presenciar!

Tudo bem, até chegar a cidadezinha que não existe no mapa eu consegui sozinha! Agora alguém me diz, como se chega a casa dessas duas loucas? Me resta esperar que elas se lembrem ou liguem pra mim! Não ligo porque senão Alice corta o meu pescoço! E eu ainda sou muito nova pra morrer!

É chato ficar pensando na vida, quando você quase a perdeu a alguns dias! É mais chato ainda esperar que minhas irmãs lembrem que eu chego hoje, já que elas vão estar interessadas em um vestido caríssimo no shopping de Port Angeles! Eu nem sei se em Port Angeles tem shopping!

Opa! Tem alguma coisa tremendo aqui atrás! Meu celular! Adivinha quem estava ligando? A própria! Alice Swan em pessoa! Alias em voz !

"_Al__ô__ Alice__"_

_"__Bellinha! Ent__ã__o vai pegar o v__ô__o pra quando danadinha?__"_

_"__Alice, eu estou exatamente em frente a lanchonete ShowsBar aqui em Forks garota!__"_

_"__O QU__Ê__? COMO VOC__Ê__ VEM E N__Ã__O ME AVISAR ISABELLA MARIE SWAN? __"_

_"__Alice, pare de gritar, por se voc__ê__ continuar a gritar eu pego o pr__ó__ximo v__ô__o e vou pra Inglaterra morar com nossos pai, ent__ã__o por favor n__ã__o grite e venham logo me buscar, j__á__ estou quase el__é__trica demais com o tanto de doses de cafe__í__na que eu bebi.__"_

_"__Mas...__"_

_"__Nem mais um piu Alice, venha ma buscar ai conversamos__"_

_Suspiro derrotado __"__Ok, Bellinha, j__á__ vamos__"_

Não eu não fui muito grossa com ela, apenas demonstrei que já estava ficando com raiva de esperá-las e elas esquecerem como eu pensei que esqueceriam da minha chegada hoje!

A essa hora ela deve estar soltando fogo pelas orelhas como sempre faz quando eu decido bancar a responsável da casa! Caramba alguém tem que ser assim nessa família! Rosalie e Alice não tem nenhum pingo de responsabilidade! Então eu tenho que assumir o papel de mais velha, ao qual Rose deveria ser! E botar ordem na bagunça!

Exatamente 15 minutos depois elas chegaram em frente ao ShowsBar, colocamos minhas malas no porta-malas, sem nem proferir nenhuma palavra! Foram 10 minutos até a casa delas! A qual estava totalmente escura! Em pleno dia de sol, o que eu achei bastante estranho! Ok tudo que vem dessas duas é estranho, mais deixa a casa escura, em um dia de sol raro nessa cidade, ai já é demais!

Já até sei porque a casa esta assim! Mais uma daquelas festas surpresas que elas fazem pra mim! Argh! Odeio festas surpresas! A não ser que fosse no meu aniversario!

"_Sabe Bellinha, voc__ê__ bem que poderia ter nos ligado n__ã__o __é"__–__ Rosalie disse_

_"__Sabe Rose, eu liguei ontem a noite e conversei com voc__ê__, e falei que viria hoje no v__ô__o das 3 da tarde!__"__–__ Disse pra Rosalie com um olhar mortal pra ela, que engoliu em seco logo em seguida!_

_"__Er... eu tinha esquecido... Bom vamos entrar__"_

Descemos do carro e ao abrirmos a porta:

"_SUPRESA!__"_

_"__Bem vinda a Forks maninha!__"__–_Rosalie e Alice disseram me abraçando ao mesmo tempo! Sim eu estava na pacata Forks, junto com as doidas das minha irmãs! Em um lugar em que eu sou completamente estranha! E que eu estranho completamente!

* * *

><p><em>Oiiie gente *-*, minha primeira fic aqui no e eu espero que vocês gostem *-*<em>

_Aliias... *olhinhosbrilhantes* Alguem ai sabe onde eu encontro uma beta pro meu proximo projeto?_

_Obrigada a quem ler *-*_

_Eee... Espero que no maximo sexta eu poste outro capitulo... _

_Bjão Gente!_


	2. Festa das Swan

Prazer me chamo Edward Cullen, tenho 17 anos. Tenho 2 irmãos, Emmett, o mais velho e Jasper o caçula! Sou digamos o pegador do colégio, mesmo sem pegar quase nenhuma garota da FHS! Prefiro as que são de fora da cidade. Meus cabelos são de uma tonalidade meio bronzeado, apesar que eu acho ele cinza, mais fazer o que, as gatas gostam. Meus olhos são esverdeados, dando uma tonalidade forte para o meu rosto meio pálido. Sou forte, mais não estilo "Sou o dono da área" ou estilo Emmett "braços grandes diminuem o cérebro", eu sei que parece sacanagem com ele, mas não é! Qualé, eu não estou falando mal dele, é que quando alguém prova a porcaria do bolo de chocolate dele uma vez, já o chama desse jeito!Ele é grandão, musculoso, retardado e bom, meio "puro"! Ele tem 18 anos, e esta para se formar este ano! Sortudo! Já Jasper, juro que se ele não tivesse pegado, Alice numa festa, a uns 6 meses atrás, juraria que ele é gay! Ele é estilo "sou fracote, mais sou inteligente", baixinho, e bom é o caçulinha! Sempre faço zuação com ele por causa disso, e ele sempre quer me matar! Ele tem 16 anos, e é o "puro" da família!

Hoje, fomos convidados para uma festa que as Swan vão dar! Contei que Emmett tem uma paixão por Rosalie Swan? È ele tem, e fica todo bobão quando a gente fala nela! Admiro ela não ter dado chances a ele ainda! O carro dela é o mais chamativo do colégio: vermelho biscate, escrito em letras garrafais e cor rosa bebê: Vem que eu faço gostoso Ass: R.S.! O Emm fica louco quando os caras falam que vão experimentar para ver se ela faz gostoso mesmo.

Faz dois anos que meus pai se mudaram pro Brasil. Sobramos só eu, o Emm e o sou o cabeça da família, o Emm é o idiota, e o Jazz o tímido metido a já acabou meu horário, estou indo para casa. Aposto que o Emm, vai estar tentando fazer algum bolo de chocolate, para levar para Rosalie na festa. Só tem uma coisa estranha nessa festa: Elas não costumam convidar a cidade inteira para uma simples festa.

Cheguei na_ lanchonete ShowsBar, uns 5 minutos de casa, para comprar um caf__é, já que quando eu chegar em casa o Emm, já vai ter acabado com a cozinha. _

Estou eu sentado no balcão, apreciando o movimento, quando uma garota me chamou a atenção. Ela era morena, estava vestida de um jeito diferente de todos os que as garotas usam aqui em Forks. Ela deve estar falando com o namorado no telefone. Melhor não incomoda-la para dar em cima dela.

Voltei para casa, e fui direto pro quarto. Tomei um banho e rumei para a casa das Swan. Afinal porque eu estou tão feliz em ir nessa festa? É só uma festa.

Cheguei lá, meus irmãos já estava quase chapados de bêbados, assim como todos, mais o que mais me chamou a atenção, foi a garota da lanchonete. Ela estava sorrindo, ao lado das Swan. Que sorriso lindo o dela.

Acho que estou com cara de babaca aqui, já que a Alice me olhou como que dizendo: Edward, para de babar nela posha. E veio na minha direção puxando a garota.

-Edward! – me deu um abraço. – Deixa eu te apresentar , essa é minha irmã Isabella, mais pode chamar ela de Bella, Bells esse é o Edward, irmão do Jazz e do anta do Emm.

-Eu ouvi isso Lice. – o Emm disse de algum lugar da festa

-Era pra ouvir mesmo...

Ela continuou falando mais eu nem prestei atenção, já que estava bem surpreso, com o sorriso que a Bella me deu. Que olhos ela tem meu Deus. Eu desejei mergulhar naquele chocolate e nunca mais sair.

-Olá, prazer. – Ela disse com uma voz maravilhosamente linda.

-Prazer – nesse momento começou uma musica ótima para dançar.- Dança comigo?

-Claro.- ela aceitou a mão que eu ofereci, e fomos para a pista de dança!

A musica dava um ar romântico a nossa volta! Era como se a musica falasse por mim nesse momento.

_**Me de uma chance pra tentar te conquistar,**__**  
><strong>__**eu vou te dar de tudo e todo meu amor**__**  
><strong>__**e em teus bra**__**ç**__**os poder descan**__**ç**__**ar**_

Cantei essa parte pra Bella, eu me olhou como que dizendo: O que esse maluco pensa que ta fazendo?

Ai eu cai na real! Porra! Eu to ficando louco, é melhor eu sair daqui.

-Er... – passei minha mão no cabelo, o bagunçando mais do que o normal – Eu tenho que ir.

Sai de lá sem nem esperar resposta! O que ta acontecendo comigo? Eu to ficando louco só pode!

**POV. BELLA**

O que será que deu naquele lindo garoto? Como é mesmo o nome dele? Eduardo?Edwin?Ed... Ah! Edward! Lindo, cabelo num cor de bronze raro, Olhos num verde profundo, sorriso maravilhoso e bom, acho que já o descrevi demais.

Fazia uns 20 minutos que a minha festa surpresa tinha acabado! De fato, sou durona as vezes com as meninas em relação a festas surpresas, mas confesso que adorei essa festa! Foi um modo de começar minha vida de novo!

O que eu não entendo é porque a Rose, ignora o coitado do Emm! Ta na cara que ele tem uma queda por ela! Alias queda não, um precipício sem fim!E ela pelo que eu saiba, é mais que louca por ele!

E a Alice e o Jasper então! Fiquei sabendo que eles ficaram em uma festa! Ela eu sei que ta mega caidinha por ele, e ele já deu pra perceber que é super apaixonado pela baixinha, só pelos olhares que ele lançou sobre ela na festa!

O que esse povo tem contra dar uma chance uns aos outros, a Rosa pro anta do Emm! Desculpa pelo anta Emm, mesmo você não lendo pensamentos, e a Alice pro lerdo do Jasper!

Porque lerdo? Simples, quando você fala com ele alguma coisa que não é matéria de escola, ele simplesmente demora um século pra entender, e olha que as vezes ele entende quando o assunto já havia sido encerrado a horas! Ele é o cara mais lerdo que eu já conheci!

Vocês devem estar se perguntando porque chamamos o Emm de anta, não é? Bom, essa eu não sei responder, a Alice que começou a falar que ele era anta, ai pegou! Preciso perguntar a ela o que significa essa parte!

Ah! Eu tenho temperamentos assim, uma hora to p da vida como na hora que eu cheguei, agora estou super simpática, educada, e querendo ser amiga! Um fato, sou extremamente louca!

Estou nesse exato momento, deitada na minha humilde cama, no meu humilde quarto, na humilde casa das minhas irmãs! Posha! Espero ter dinheiro o bastante pra comprar alguma casa pra mim, logo logo!

_Toc! Toc! _ Argh! Não se pode ter paz nessa casa, pelo menos por umas 24 horas seguidas?

-Entre! Ta aberta! – quem me aparece na porta? Alice! Com o que na mão? Uma porra de uma... OMG!... Eu não estou vendo isso!

-Er... Bella, eu queria te dar os pre... – Eu sei muito bem o que ela ia falar, e como eu estou afim de interromper varias pessoas hoje, interrompi ela!

-Eu sei o que são Alice – disse o mais seca possível – Mais pra que você e a Rose, pediram isso pros convidados da "festa surpresa" – falei fazendo aspas com o dedo – Eu não precisava disso! – Falei apontando pra caixa de presentes que ela trazia!

- Tem um que eu acho que você vai gostar, e eu não vou discutir com você agora, toma – me entregou uma caixinha – Espero que goste foi o Edward quem trouxe, e eu sei que você se interessou por ele! Eu sei que você logo se apaixonara por ele, e ...

-Porra Alice, leia meus lábios: EU NÃO VOU ME APAIXONAR POR NINGUEM NUNCA MAIS,E AGORA CAI FORA! – falei só movendo os lábios!

Ela sorriu – Veremos Bells, veremos – e saiu!

Abri a caixinha, e ofeguei! Era uma linda pulseira, com um coraçãozinho no meio escrito Love no meio dele, era maravilhosa! Mais eu não tinha entendido a razão do Love, no meio do coraçãozinho, mais meu coração pelo jeito entendeu, porque parece que estava tendo uma festa de tanto que ele tava agitado! Porque razões Edward Cullen, me daria uma pulseira dessa?

* * *

><p><em>E ai gente? Gostaram?<em>

_Desculpa, não deu pra postar sexta, mais ta ai..._

_Sábado ou domingo que vem eu talvez poste, senão só na outra semana._

_Bjs._


End file.
